poseidon_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporal 4650 Zero
CT 4650 Nicknamed "Zero" was one of the first clones assigned to the "Liberator" Humble Beginnings Zero was a regular clone, going about his business and following the orders from superiors as a Shiny CT. He never questioned orders or disobeyed them. He spent a large amount of time as a "shiny" before being accepted into the 501st by Captain Rex. Tumultuous Times Once he was accepted into 501st however, Zero began to be known as a drifter, being accepted into a regiment then joining another not long after such as: 442nd, 501st, 5th Fleet and then Shadow Clones. Once he joined Shadow Clones, it seemed a though Zero had found his place. But eventually, Shadow Clones was disbanded to form SIS, and Zero wasn't given a place there, so he was made a Shiny again. For a while, Zero just walked around, and were it not for BCDR Wolffe accepting him into 104th, he would most likely have gone rogue. Wolfpack Once Zero was accepted into Wolfpack however, he became an incredibly capable trooper with great tactical acumen, but due to his distrust of the Republic, he only occasionally shared his plans with troopers outside of Wolfpack, this may have been the reason his rank was kept so low for a time. Saving The Day Some time after being accepted, Zero was called on a mission and was assigned with fellow Wolfpack members OttoSkorzeny and Bludmist. Their task was to locate and rescue some 91st troopers gone missing. With their sharp minds, the Wolfpack members quickly found the 91st members, and alerted the Republic to the fact that they were dead. Medcorps then investigated and determined they had been tortured to death. It was at this point that a CIS base was located not far from there. So Zero stormed the fortress with his fellow brothers. The first assault on the base was a failure, with many clones being killed. So the Wolfpack members flanked around the fortress walls and set up behind where the droids were stationed, so when the second assault commenced, droids were destroyed from all directions. It was thanks to this plan and his contributions that Zero was promoted to Corporal. Droid Destroyer Not long after being promoted, Wolfpack received word that a droid had infiltrated the Liberator and was attempting to sabotage the ship. When Zero discovered the droid, he retreated and alerted everyone to its location. Zero then told his fellow Wolfpack members to utilise their newly gained smoke grenades to launch an attack on the pinned droid. So Zero had thrown his grenade and ran in with the smoke giving him cover, with the help of all troopers, the droid was neutralised, but not before wounding Zero with its blaster, knocking him over and almost killing him. Once the other troopers moved in to secure the droid, a surprised 212th shot Zero through the head, killing him instantly. In the aftermath, he was promoted to Sergeant in death. Category:Clone Trooper Lore